mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Diedrich Bader
Karl Diedrich Bader is an American actor, voice actor, and comedian. He is best known for appearing in comedies, including the films The Beverly Hillbillies, Office Space, EuroTrip, and Napoleon Dynamite and the sitcoms The Drew Carey Show, Veep, Outsourced and American Housewife. He is also a voice-over artist for multiple animated series; some of his roles include Batman on Batman: The Brave and the Bold and JLA Adventures: Trapped in ''Time, android Zeta in ''The Zeta Project, Warp Darkmatter in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, the Fiskerton Phantom in The Secret Saturdays, and his recurring role as Hoss Delgado in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. He portrays Phil in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. His IMDb can be found here. Mini Biography Diedrich Bader was born in Alexandria, Virginia, but moved to Paris, France, with his family at age two. While in the "City of Light" he developed an appreciation for movie legends like Fred Astaire and Charles Chaplin. So, when a fragile "Chaplin" movie reel burned in the theater's projector, four-year-old Bader hopped on stage and entertained the crowd with an imitation of the "Little Tramp." The standing ovation he received set the course for the rest of his life--he knew he wanted to perform. He returned to the United States for high school and attended North Carolina School of the Arts. During spring break he was discovered by a casting director in Santa Fe, New Mexico. That meeting led to an audition for a small role in a TV pilot. Bader landed a starring role instead. Although the pilot wasn't picked up, Bader moved to Los Angeles and began auditioning for other roles. He landed guest spots on several series, including Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Cheers and Quantum Leap. Filmmaker Penelope Spheeris liked his tongue-in-cheek delivery when he read for her action-adventure spoof series, Danger Theatre. She hired him in that role and for the feature film The Beverly Hillbillies, which she directed. Bader played the dual roles of twins Jethro and Jethrine Beaudine. He also filmed the political thriller The Assassination File for the Encore Entertainment Group. Bader was excited to work on the project, as it allowed him to be shot in the head -- a first for the actor. Bader's father, William, was Chief of Staff for the Senate Foreign Relations Committee and is president of the Eurasia Foundation on Capitol Hill. His mother, Gretta, is a sculptor whose portrait of the late Sen. J. William Fulbright sits in the National Gallery in Washington, DC. Bader's wife is actress Dulcy Rogers; they reside in Los Angeles, CA. Trivia * He was born in Alexandria, Virginia, which coincidentally is the main setting for Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. * His great-grandfather was Edward L. Bader, former mayor of Atlantic City, New Jersey. * He was an Eagle Scout. * He has a son named Sebastian. * He has a daughter Ondine Caolila. * His signature trademark is his husky, baritone voice. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Actors Category:Out of Universe Category:Movies/Television